


You'll Remember Me

by seductivefeline



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dick riding, Dominant Ryou, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivefeline/pseuds/seductivefeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tied up Yami Marik makes for an excellent play-thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Remember Me

"Untie me you pathetic fucking runt!"

"I don't think so."

A feral snarl came in reply, followed by a violent spasm in an attempt to free himself from his binds. He laid in the purple satin sheets, lacking most of his clothes and his wrists secured to the bed frame by metal cuffs. He yanked once more, and the whole frame shook, but it did not loosen.

"It's futile," said his lithe captor, "I made sure the cuffs are tight and the bed frame is strong." A cunning grin came across his pallid features.

"Ryou..." he growled, his eyes ablaze.

"Marik..." he mocked in a similar tone.

Ryou was straddling the bound man. How he managed this miracle, he wasn't entirely sure, but now that he sat there, his legs on either side of strong hips, he found he couldn't stop grinning. He had already rid Marik of his clothing. Though it was nothing he hadn't seen, he till relished what he was looking at.

Marik had a toned chest and muscular arms, which strained against his binds. His legs were stretched out before him, his ankles secured to the bed posts. Ryou was careful to make sure Marik couldn't free himself and regain dominance.

He licked his lips, eyes softening. He leaned down, pressing his lips on Marik's neck, ignoring the hisses and struggles he got in response.

"Your body is beautiful," he breathed, meaning it was his gentle fingers strolled down the front of Marik's tan chest. "I've wanted to touch it for awhile." The skin was soft, but he could feel the layers of muscle beneath. He admired the way they rippled with each movement. He peppered Marik's neck with kisses before leaning back once more, staring down at the struggling beauty.

"My body isn't beautiful," he responded angrily, "You're about to fear it as soon as you let me free. Then I'll show you just how not beautiful it is."

Ryou pretended to think about it, "Mmm, no. I like you tied up more." He promptly took off his shirt, discarding it to the floor. His upper body was the polar opposite: skin as pale as bleached bone and arms as thin as twigs. He didn't have an ounce of muscle on him, but the subtle curves his body held were elegant and pretty.

"And what do you think of my body, Marik?" He asked curiously, his eyes innocent as he thumbed one of his nipples.

Marik growled in response. "It's small," his purple eyes grazed Ryou's body. "Small enough to break into several pieces. Your bones are probably as weak as toothpicks. Easy to snap." A deranged grin tugged at his lips, " I want to... destroy it."

Ryou shivered, dipping down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He didn't bit it, simply kissed it, licked it, stimulating the sensitive skin. Marik huffed, suddenly pushing his chest upwards, bumping Ryou's nose. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"Don't be impatient." He warned, pushing Marik's chest down, pressing his back into the mattress.

Marik snarled, but Ryou silenced him with a kiss. It was deep and sloppy as Ryou attempted to melt into it, his lips moving softly against the other. Marik had different plans though. He remained rough, pushing his tongue determinedly through pink flesh, taking hold of Ryou's bottom lip with sharp teeth, biting into it bled.

Ryou pulled away, sucking on his lip and glowering down at Marik, "Stop that, or you won't be getting any more of those."

Marik grinned crassly, licking his lips with a languid tongue, "I will do want I want."

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes calculating before he dipped his head, taking Marik's neck between his lips, peppering it with loving kisses. He could tell the tanner man was frustrated, the way he growled and writhed.

"Break some skin, damn you," he grunted.

"Maybe if you say please," Ryou responded playfully, licking a bronze collarbone. "Some manners wouldn't kill you. Your hikari could teach you some things."

"Fuck my hikari," he barked, wiggling under Ryou's tongue.

"I already do that," He responded, his face flushed as he moved down and took a nipple in his mouth again. He gave it a gentle suck, satisfied with the way the body breathed unevenly under him.

He was so tender, the way he dotted Marik's body with loving kisses, never using his teeth or nails. His lips were soft, and they traced every curve of Marik's torso, moving down to the muscled abdomen. The hikari was ticklish here, but Marik just grunted, his murderous eyes glaring downwards as Ryou moved painfully slow, touching him so terribly delicately.

Still, his body reacted. Air pushed through his nose as blood pooled into his lower regions, only making his need for violence and friction greater.

"What the fuck is point of this," he finally spat, though he sounded a little breathless, "There's no blood, no scratching, no biting. This is boring."

"Sex doesn't need violence to be exciting." Ryou responded simply as his lips moved past the bundle of curly golden hair at the base of Marik's developing erection.

Marik snorted disbelievingly, though he let out a groan as Ryou's hot breath washed over the head of his cock.

"I don't think you're ready for this yet," Ryou commented offhandedly, pulling away and sitting up, leaving Marik's swollen prick untouched.

Marik snarled, jolting his body in frustration, his cock bobbing, "I swear to God when I get out of these binds I will skull fuck you into the fucking ground. I will shove my dick into your fucking eye socket and watch you bleed."

"Mhmmm," Ryou responded, uncaring. He was busy removing the last of his clothes, until he sat in front of Marik fully naked. He was hard as well, though his length wasn't as impressive as the stunning Egyptian's.

He bent down and began kissing the insides of Marik's thighs, drawing struggled breaths from the deranged man. His legs trembled in reaction to the delicate touches of Ryou's succulent lips. They trailed slowly over the insides of Marik's legs, first up one side then down the other. He kissed Marik's lower abdomen and licked his hips, giving everywhere attention except where it was most desired.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Marik was hissing, his voice straining, "You fucking piece of shit, just fucking suck it already before I shove it down your throat."

Ryou gave him a coy smile, "But you can't, can you?" He moved his head so his lips were inches away from Marik's swollen length.

"You're going to pay," Marik howled, "I'm going to cut off your balls and force-feed them to you, I will –" he broke off with a groan.

Ryou enclosed his mouth over Marik's head. His cock was hot between his lips, and the tip was salty with pre-cum. He swept it up with his tongue before pulling his mouth away once more, licking his lips in a satisfying manner.

"Are you fucking serious, that's all you did?"

"I can do more," Ryou replied sweetly, "But you don't seem like you want more."

Marik knew what Ryou was hinting at, but he'd be damned if he begged for head. "If you're expecting me to act like a needy bitch in heat, then forget it. When I get out, I'll fuck you so hard your insides will be fucking soup!"

"Well that certainly isn't convincing me," Ryou replied, running his fingers along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, inches away from his sack and entrance.

Marik quivered, "It should. I will fuck you up, you impudent shit."

Ryou leaned forward until his face was inches away from Marik's. His breath was hot and musky as it washed over his pale cheeks. A coquettish smile played his lips, "Are you that desperate, Marik?"

He snarled, "I'm not desperate. I just want you to get on with it!"

"Mmhmm..." Ryou took Marik's cheek in his palm, allowing his thumb to stroke pink lips. He withdrew it quickly when Marik attempted to snap at it with sharp teeth.

"Stop that," he commanded before he took Marik's face in both hands, the grip firm, yet soft. He pressed his lips against the tanner man's, letting a moan roll into his mouth. He felt a tongue slip into his own mouth, and he was more than happy to comply to it.

When he felt teeth again he withdrew, "No biting," he warned breathlessly.

"What's the point of this then?" Marik replied simply, an impatient scowl on his face.

Ryou sighed, "Just follow my lead, and don't bite." Their lips came together again, pink flesh rolling together. No teeth came, so he allowed his own tongue to enter Marik's mouth, tasting musky saliva. He was gentle with Marik, moving slowly, pouring both lust and love into his tender actions. He kissed Marik's bottom lip, his chin, his jaw, back to his neck.

Marik was quiet, though his body was tense. He allowed Ryou to do whatever it was he was doing... for the time being.

"I'm sure it would be more entertaining with biting," Marik finally cut in as Ryou licked his collarbone.

"I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to suffer." Ryou sat up with a cheeky grin, "But I'm sure I can accommodate you." He dragged his pale digits across Marik's front, straight down to his erection that was still swollen and begging.

"You've been teasing me for a good long while, Ryou," Marik growled dangerously, "I'm already pissed enough."

"I'm sure you won't be so... uptight by the end." He chirped innocently, unfazed by any and all threats Marik had to offer. He was useless in his current state. He leaned down, allowing a slow hand to trace Marik's shaft, the warm flesh quivering under pallid digits.

He quirked a smile at the reaction and he dipped his head, breathing heavily on the tip before replacing his hand with his tongue. The wet appendage touched the swollen base, dragging it's way up the hardened flesh to the leaking tip. He worked slow, his movements lethargic, despite noisy protest. He would drag this out as long as he wished.

He was in control.

Ryou dragged a wet tongue up the side, dragging it over sensitive nerves and skin, pulling noises of arousal from the bound man he was pleasing. Though such movements weren't enough, and finally Marik spat, "Just take it in your fucking mouth already."

And so he obliged for once, first taking the tip in his mouth, then managing as much as he could in his mouth, which wasn't a lot. Marik was thick in his mouth, and his jaw felt stretched as he tried to take more. What wasn't in his mouth, he took in his hand, to make sure every surface was getting pleasure.

He sucked, tasting Marik's muskiness. The flesh was hot beneath his tongue, and it made him quiver for what was coming. He began bobbing his head, wetting to surface in sticky saliva, drawing moans from the deranged Egyptian. Marik was trembling underneath him, and his mouth was open. He was entirely unashamed.

He released the flesh from his mouth, licking his lips with satisfaction. Marik made a disgruntled noise, but Ryou kept pumping him as he dug around the sheets. He found what he was looking for, so while he took Marik's length back into his mouth, he got to work covering his fingers in lubrication.

Marik huffed, "I swear to God if you go anywhere near my asshole I'll end you." His voice was venomous, but Ryou ignored him. He had other plans.

The vibrations of his moans made Marik's legs quiver. Ryou had brushed his own entrance with a jelled finger, and couldn't help himself. He massaged the tight flesh before pushing a digit in, beginning preparation. He let out another groan, breathing heavily on Marik's cock as he shoved a second finger inside him, pushing them as far as he could reach. It was unpleasant, but necessary.

Marik watched this, licking his lips. "There's something about you simultaneously sucking my dick while shoving your finger up your own ass that's fucking arousing as hell." He commented shamelessly.

Ryou's cheeks were a little pink at this; he responded with a strong suck.

Once he felt prepared, his pulled his slippery digits out, trying not to give into the temptation of touching himself. His erection was straining, but it wouldn't bother him for much longer. He pulled away from Marik's cock with a final pop, a string of silvery saliva slipping from his mouth.

Ryou sat back, face flushed, and Marik realized how much he wanted to destroy this boy.

The paler man wasted no time coating Marik's length in lubrication. It was already slick with spit, but with his size, there was no such thing as too much lube. Once there was a thick layer of slippery goo over the swollen prick, Ryou tossed the bottle away and adjusted himself so he sat directly above the length.

He leaned forward, giving Marik a surprisingly devious smile that looked foreign on his face. He lowered himself, gasping when he felt Marik's head press against the ring of sensitive muscle. He bit his lip, restraining himself as he eased himself down further, until he felt the swollen head penetrate him. At once it stung. He kept himself from crying out.

Ryou's pained look made Marik lick his lips. It was so arousing to a crazed masochist such as himself. He loved seeing pain and he loved being in pain... which was why sex with Bakura was more entertaining. There was scratching and biting and hatred behind every thrust. Although, he had a plan to make this a bit more interesting...

That's right, Ryou... A little more... a little more...

With a cruel grin, he bucked his hips up with all his strength, his whole thick cock entering Ryou. The pale man couldn't help but cry out, his whole body shaking in response. He wasn't prepared for that at all; there was a reason he was trying to take it slow.

Marik was relentless. He didn't give Ryou even a second to recuperate as he pulled out and bucked upwards again, his length sheathing into Ryou's tight entrance. Ryou fought through the burst of pain and slammed his palms down on Marik's hips, panting as he pulled himself off of Marik. He was probably bleeding; his insides felt raw just from the few thrusts...

He growled, his eyes darkening. "You know I don't have to do it this way. I could do it another way... one you might find even more humiliating than this."

Marik scowled, "There's no way you could take me."

Ryou raised a brow, "Is that a challenge?"

He snarled, "I'll never let you dominate me, little Ryou."

"Then what is it that I'm doing now?" He asked with a tip of his head as he inched his way lower, trying to keep pain off of his features.

Marik attempted to buck to prove his point, but Ryou's hands kept him frozen in place. "You can't dominate unless your dick is in my ass, which, it isn't."

"I guess we'll have the answer by the end." He panted as he closed his eyes, concentrating on adjusting to Marik's size.

When he was halfway down, he pulled up, then moved downwards once more. He eased himself down with every gentle movement, trying to keep himself from feeling more agony than he was already in. Marik felt so big inside of him, it was painful. And yet, the sensation of being filled, and being in control of the situation, made him yearn for more.

For once, he felt impatience. He wanted to move quickly, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He was already feeling raw enough without senselessly riding Marik's cock without preparation. He had to move slowly, to adjust...

Marik's chest rose and fell, and he let out a throaty moan when he was completely sheathed inside Ryou again. The paler man was so small, and his passage was so tight, it was suffocating. It made him want to thrust with all his might, until Ryou was a mess of blood and cum.

Ryou wasn't having any of that, though. He didn't want pain, only pleasure. It seemed like forever he was slowly sheathing and unsheathing until the discomfort began to subside, replaced with an agonizing need to move his hips quicker, to feel Marik deeper. He sped up his movements, allowing himself to fully take Marik with each toward thrust.

He began moaning now that he set up a pace. He rolled his hips downward, allowing Marik's cock to impale him with downward motions. He went at his own pace, letting out repetitive gasps and groans, his mouth wide open. His cock bobbed in the air, and he was desperate to grab it and please himself, but he couldn't;his hands were preoccupied. His fingers strained to grip the Egyptian's waist, keeping him from thrusting upwards. He wasn't ready for Marik's might or speed. He knew that if he released the bronze man, that he would go crazy.

But he need to touch himself to terribly bad. His cock was begging for attention, but there was nothing he could do, unless he wanted pain and for Marik to take control of the situation. For now, he concentrated on quickening his pace painlessly.

Marik's thick length felt so wonderful inside of him. He felt filled and whole. It was indescribable, and he never wanted this feeling of bliss to end. With each roll of his hips, he cried out, eventually spilling out the other's name.

"O-oh- Marik~" he groaned, biting his lip.

Marik was not silent through the whole thing. He was letting off a chain of grunts. He wasn't very loud when he was vocal; he was low and throaty.

"Ryou – move fucking faster – it's like fucking a death person." He snarled.

"I'm the one fucking –" he panted, " – and I'll move as fast as I want." Though his movements managed to quicken. He began readjusting his hips, trying to find the sweet spot –

Marik's cock hit a bump that sent spasms of pleasure through him. The need to touch himself was unmatched now, and as he repeatedly slammed himself down on that one spot, he released one of Marik's sides, desperately jerking himself off with a fast palm.

Marik took this opportunity to buck his hips, though it was sloppy, since Ryou still had one hand attempting to pin him down. The scene of this boy impaling himself on his cock while touching himself was too much for him. He desperately threw his hips upwards, yearning for release.

Ryou was on sensory overload. "Oh – ah – nhh," he moaned loudly into the room, his hips growing tired and his movements sloppy. He sped up as release came close, and he tipped his head back, letting out a cry as he came all over Marik's chest, white decorating bronze. He rode out the orgasm, throwing in a few thrusts before his pace died out.

Marik growled, throwing his hips upwards, "Don't stop moving you little shit," he hissed.

Ryou continued panting before he pulled himself off of Marik, leaving a swollen length bobbing. He scooted closer, a playful look dancing in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marik howled, yanking at the binds attempting to lunge at the smaller man.

Ryou leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Shall I let you finish?"

He shook his head, forcing Ryou away, "You fucking better or I'll rip out your heart and eat it for breakfast." He rasped.

Ryou was unfazed as he dipped his head, "I'll finish you off if you kiss me properly."

Marik struggled violently against the binds, absolutely furious. "Finish me off you fucking piece of absolute shit before I kill you!"

"I've made my terms."

The angry Egyptian let out an angry exhale, his eyes wild. He ground his teeth, looking at Ryou, who was still staring down at him with wide brown eyes.

He didn't say anything else as Ryou bent down for a lazy kiss. Marik pressed his lips back, begrudgingly complying to Ryou. It was the fluffiest thing he had ever done as soft flesh moved against him. The kiss was broken when he threw his head back, groaning at the hand that found his length.

In his mind's eye, he saw Ryou riding him, and he came into the paler man's hand with a struggled grunt.

"Good." Ryou praised, licking the cum off his fingers.

"Now you'll let me free," Marik growled, his eyes dark.

"Hmm..." Ryou pretended to think about it as he sat up. "I don't think so." He laid his head down on Marik's torso, "I'd rather sleep."

Marik was furious as he sat there, watching this boy curl around his muscular body, making himself comfortable. There wasn't anything he could do about it either. With an angry snarl, he tipped his head back, angrily staring at the ceiling until sleep overcame him as well.


End file.
